Bloody Shirt
by preetbhaini0910
Summary: Bloody Shirt (Part I) One hand was on the bottle of liquor and the other hand was empty. The bottle of alcohol was more than half full. It was clear from him that he had just planted two drinks. Walking on the stairs was going on in the mouth with some traits - multiplying roadside footpaths. It was his daily behavior. Every day a full bottle of alcohol was purchased but never


Bloody Shirt (Part I)

One hand was on the bottle of liquor and the other hand was empty. The bottle of alcohol was more than half full. It was clear from him that he had just planted two drinks. Walking on the stairs was going on in the mouth with some traits - multiplying roadside footpaths. It was his daily behavior. Every day a full bottle of alcohol was purchased but never wasted.

The night was about twelve and a half times. Being a city, this time did not seem like much. But the whole path was scilent. Somewhere a sparrow could not be seen footing. Just a few trilingual sounds were heard. He was going back to his house with his chill mood. After a few turns out to be someone's screaming. As soon as he hears the voice, he is surprised, but he does not go unnoticed and walks only a few steps. Then that same voice hear again. As soon as he hear the voice, then stops again and sees the place but he can not see anything. But there was a cry of crying when screaming. He ran a few steps backwards, and if he did not see anything then he ran away to the front and then started looking around. Looking for a little time, he noticed that a woman had long been lying in a trash under a tree's thorn tree. Who was crying loudly screaming He ran to meet him. At that time the woman seemed to be pregnant. Which was suffering due to the pain.

Put the bottle of his liquor aside and went and sat down with the woman. He went and grabbed the woman's hand and asked her to keep up. He said, do not panic, I come here for some help. He looked around while running and saw no notice. He was drunk, but his whole drug addiction seemed to have escaped. The woman was suffering other pain due to pain. He was not looking for a way and there was no doubt that he could do. The condition of the woman was worsening. He then ran away to the woman. The woman's face was full of tears. In fact, it was time to give birth to his child. When he did not find any solution, he told the woman..

Man - do not panic, I'm a doctor.

The condition of the woman was clear that in just a few hours she would give birth to the child. The woman did not know if he was a true doctor or he had addressed himself as a doctor for keeping a woman's heart. In his man's statement, how truthful was that the woman was out of her sense at that time. Her pain was bad.

The voice of the woman's scream grew further, it is not about someone's ability to cope with the pain that a woman feels when she becomes a mother. Like so many pain like five hundred bones broken at the same time. The man who was a drunkard and told himself to the doctor, he removed the turban on his head and gave it to the woman. As a pregnant woman, she was wearing a fat dress. According to the character of a doctor, the woman's legs came up in front of her ... And he said to the woman.

Doctor - Open your legs.

The woman, who was suffering from pain, seemed right to obey the man who was telling the doctor himself. He was actually a doctor or not he knew God.

The doctor picked up the turban and looked inside and there was no possibility of the child coming out, but the woman was suffering from pain. The doctor came out of the turban and said the woman ...

Doctor - Do not be afraid, you will give birth to a baby soon, keep holesome and breathe long.

The woman started breathing a long time.

Doctor - What's your name?

Asked the name by the doctor, the woman began to speak but her condition worsened due to pain, the appearance of her face clearly showed how much she was suffering, but in reality no one could guess the pain, It can be understood by just a single mother.

The woman told her name while still suffering.

Woman - "Noora" ...

Just these words came out from her mouth,

Doctor - Do not speak anymore; Do it slowly. Slowly press your stomach up.

The woman whose name was Noora, took her hand and gradually pushed her stomach to the legs. The doctor took out his shirt, got a turban and entered in. The child seemed to be coming out. He asked Nura to go further, Noora was constantly pressing his stomach. One side, Noora was suffering from pain, and she was also trying to suppress her stomach. The baby was coming out, but the pain of Noora was on the rise. Finally, Nura came out with a heavily pressed child. Noora stopped pressing and after a loud shout of shouts, the screams were closed. But now someone else's voice was crying. This voice was of that newborn baby.

The doctor 'pulled out his mouth' from the turban. He had a child in his hands, whose doctor was wrapped 'in his garmented shirt. Noora was watching her child, her eyes were tears. At that time no one could say that it was tears of joy or pain. Perhaps no one has the answer to that question. The child was in the doctor's hands but he was watching to his around. In fact, he was finding something for, to cut a baby's coccyx. But he could not see anything. Suddenly, his eyes fell on the bottle of liquor, first he did not like the method, but he had no other solution, he grabbed a bottle and poured wine and broke it under a bottle and a glass of that bottle. Cut the coccyx with a piece. He got up from his place and sat on his nose and head and knelt on his knees. On the other side, he helped Noora to bear a tree and told Noora ...

Doctor - congrats, you have given birth to a baby girl.

The doctor gave the newborn girl Noora who was the mother of the child. Nura's eyes were full of tears, but her face was also shining. The girl was so preety, Noora felt the girl as like her childhood. Noora started kissing her but she was crying Both were crying, but this time was the voice only of the newborn girl. The doctor was sitting beside her and was also happy. The doctor was watching Noora loving her little girl. he asked Noor ...

Doctor - What will you keep the name of this girl?

Noora looked at the doctor. In her eyes, 'it was clear how grateful she was to that doctor. But Noora did not have the words to thank the doctor. She told the doctor ...

Noora - You are the birthright, you have the right to own this name.

The doctor was glad about this honor done by Noor, the doctor said.

Doctor - If my daughter was, I would have named her as "Shehnaz".

Noora - Actually, this is your own daughter, because you are her birthright. I will keep her name "Shehnaz".

The doctor's eyes were full of the reply of Noora. Suddenly he saw a vehicle coming. They got up from their place and started trying to stop the vehicle. The vehicle came near him. It seemed to be an old-fashioned ambassador. The doctor ran to the driver. The driver was a Muslim brother, his head covered with a muslim cap and he kept the beard. The driver saw the condition of the doctor, only after seeing that he was a "Sardaar". But his head was neither turban nor there was a shirt; only he had hairdressing which was recognized by him. But the doctor's mouth was getting drunk. Maulishm Brother saw the condition of Sardar.

Muslim brother - Oh ... What happened to Sardar ji?

Doctor - Help me brother a little bit, a woman's condition is very serious.

Muslim brother hurrly out from the car and said ...

Muslim Brothers - Sardar ji tell me what happened?

The doctor told all the matter to the Muslim brother. After hearing the doctor, Maulish Brother asked surprisely.

Muslim brother - where is that lady?

The doctor bring Muslim Brother near to Noora.

They quickly reached Noora. The doctor handed the girl to Noora and handed her over to the Muslim brother. He picked up Nura in his arms. The Muslim brother hurriedly opened the back window of the vehicle. The doctor lying down to Nora on the back sheet of the vehicle and closed the shutters. The Muslim brother handed the newborn girl to the doctor and immediately sat on the driver's sheet. The doctor also quickly went to the other side of the vehicle and opened the window with the driver's side and sat inside and closed the window. He was carrying the girl, whom He was wrapped in her shirt. The Muslim brother started the vehicle and quickly moved from there.

After some time, the car parked in front of the emergency gate of a hospital. They descended quickly from the car. Employees who came out of the Emergency Gate after seeing the car came quickly to the car with a rolling bed which was called 'stretcher in English'. The Muslim brother quickly opened the back window of the vehicle and with the help of the workers, he lay the noora on the bed. They quickly took the noora and went inwards. The doctor (Sardar) also took the newborn baby with him.

Soon after that, a Doctor came to the operation room and a doctor came and took Noora to the Operation Room, along with three assistants. A nurse who had a towel in his hand, came to the doctor(sardar) by which he was the "Sardar" and the nurse took the girl from the doctor(sardar) and wrapped it in the towel and returned the "Bloody shirt" to the doctor(sardar). The nurse took the girl along and took the children's ward. The doctor is standing there and came to the Muslim Brother nera to Sardar. and ask ...

Muslim Brothers - Sardarji.. what say doctors?

Sardar ji (doctor) - Brother did not come out yet.

A nurse comes out so much In fact, she had a handcart in his hand, on which some medicines were written. The nurse was coming out to take those medicines. The doctor(sardar) ran to the nurse to see the nurse coming out.

Doctor (Sardar) - Sister.. how's Noora?

Nurse - Do not talk about panic Doctor, she is absolutely right.

Nurse said going to buy drugs. The Muslim brother came to the doctor and he said ...

Muslim brother - Good to see you Sardarji, I have to go, My family will be worried, I will come again to find out Noora. Allah will merciful.

The doctor thanked the Muslim brother with folded hands. The doctor was very grateful for the help he received from the Muslim brother. The Muslim Brother called "Allha Hafiz" and went away from there. After some time the doctor(sardar) also walked away because he had forgotten about 'his house' in the Noorra Circle. Finally, they also took a "bloody shirt" in the hand and went home.

After a while a nurse came out again and saw that there was no one outside. He had come to invite the doctor(sardar) to take him inside. Because Noora wanted to thank the doctor(sardar). But the doctor(sardar) had gone there.

Who was The Nura? What was she doing so out of the house in such a critical situation and who was responsible for this situation? Was that drunkenness really a doctor or did he call himself a doctor for give courage to Noora? If he was not a doctor, then why did the hospital nurse called him as Doctor Sahib? Many questions with which to answer in the next section.

Indeed, this story describes a sense of humanity and the oneness of one woman and the religious community. Someone might find this story to be obscene, but someone may also try to describe the pain of the woman. Every reader has his own view. The persecution grew so high that it can not be described in words. Even when the world looks at everything, they have closed their eyes like a dove. But even knowing that the dove also happens one day, even then it pretends to be ignorant.

Every person has humanity,but most people simply keep it inside. Humans are the reason for they are humans, because their are humanity within, without humanity he can not be human either. He is no worse than the animal. Simply using the word of the devil will be right for him.

Preet Singh Bhaini

919779324826

(If you want to read quickly the Second Part of this story and you can also coversation about this story with me. so whatsapp me)


End file.
